A Wish Not Granted
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: After realizing that their original plan has failed, Lady Tremaine starts to think, to scheme. What might have happened if the Fairy Godmother had NEVER involved herself in the first place?
1. Prologue

A Wish Not Granted

Written by Ceara Ivory

Summary: After realizing that their original plan has failed, Lady Tremaine starts to think, to scheme. What might have happened if the Fairy Godmother had NEVER involved herself in the first place? What if she had never granted Cinderella's wish and uses the wand once more to turn back time, to the morning of the fateful ball. Will her plan keep Cinderella from the marrying the Prince? Will she be able to turn the tide in favor of her own daughters? Or does fate have other intentions?

Prologue:

She wasn't sure how it had happened, but things had gone to hell in a hand basket. The Prince had broken through the spell she'd cast, the one that had made him love Anastasia instead. He'd gone after Cinderella, and now they were back.

"The magic didn't work…" Anastasia bemoaned in a panicked state. "It wasn't as powerful as their true love." she buried her face in her hands.

Lady Tremaine listened to her daughter's rantings, thinking. Where had she gone wrong? What was she missing? She tapped the magic wand upon her brow for a moment before stopping. Yes. All of this, all of Cinderella's good fortune had begun with this wand, with the Fairy Godmother's magic. If she could somehow…but how. How had she come about it in the first place.

Quickly, Lady Tremaine went over the events of the night of the ball. They had been about to leave. Cinderella had just informed them the carriage had arrived, telling them that she would unable to attend after all, she was not ready. They were going out the door when Cinderella's voice had caught their attention.

(flashback)

"Wait! Wait! I'm coming!" Cinderella cried joyously, racing down to meet them. She twirled in her stunning baby pink dress. "What do you think? Do you like it? Oh, do you think it will do?"

(end Flashback)

Yes, Lady Tremaine had complimented Cinderella on her dress, drawing Drizella and Anastasia's attentions to the beads and the sash that they had discarded in disgust just hours before. They had reacted as she expected and tore apart Cinderella's dress, making it unbefitting for a royal ball. She had burst into tears and fled into the garden and they had left.

"Yes, that's it. That's when everything went horribly wrong." she whispered to herself. "Somewhere in that space of time, her Fairy Godmother must have appeared and cast her spell. If I can make it so that she doesn't meet the Fairy Godmother, perhaps I can turn things around."

"Mother!" Anastasia shouted, rousing Lady Tremaine from her thoughts. It seemed she and Drizella had been calling her name for some time. "Mother, what are we going to do?"

"We are going to do nothing. You two are going to shut up and hide in that closet over there." She gestured to the closet. "I am going to do something." This plan was perfect. No matter what happened, she couldn't lose now. One of her daughters would marry the prince. She would get the glory. Victory was hers at last.

Just as the doors burst open, Lady Tremaine raised the wand and disappeared in an eerie green light.

AN: I saw all three Cinderella films and couldn't help wonder what if Lady Tremaine had taken a different angle with Cinderella. She will seem OOC, but remember, it is her plan that is in motion. She must not act like her normal self for her plan to work. Read and review, please and thank you.


	2. Chapter 1

A Wish Not Granted

Chapter One

A flash of green sparkles later, Lady Tremaine appeared in her dark master bedroom. It was the day before her wretched slut of a stepdaughter had ruined all of their lives. Just thinking about that girl made her blood boil, she only hoped she would be able to play her part despite her hatred. Everything depended on that girl.

Any moment, her stepdaughter would bring her tea tray. She needed to act fast. She waved the wand and her dress changed into her night dress and teleported her under her covers. She stowed the wand underneath her pillow just in time.

The young, beautiful blonde slid in with the tray. "Good morning Stepmother." she greeted as she did every morning, sweet and congenial. But Lady Tremaine wasn't fooled, the spoilt little brat.

Thoughts like that weren't very profitable at the moment, however, and she quickly stuffed it down. "Good morning dear." she replied. She sneered inwardly as Cinderella seemed to be caught off guard by the rarely (rarely as in never) used term of endearment. "You'll see the washing I have for you over there."

"Yes Stepmother." Cinderella replied although it seemed as though the "dear" had taken the desired effect already, a smile gracing her face. "I'll get it done right away." she promised although she also had her stepsisters' washing to do no doubt, plus a multitude of other chores. Chores that Lady Tremaine had devised to keep Cinderella beaten down.

"Yes dear, but do eat something first, you're looking a little paler than usual." Lady Tremaine instructed once again taking her stepdaughter off guard. She knew she seemed out of character, but it was crucial for her plan to work. She NEEDED to act like she'd suddenly had a change of heart.

"Yes Stepmother?" Cinderella replied again, although she was clearly confused as she left.

Just as Lady Tremaine remembered, a bloodcurdling scream rang through the halls and into her bedroom.

"MOTHER! MOTHER! MOTHER!" it was Anastasia, surprisingly the nicer of her own two daughters, which honestly wasn't saying too much. She was prepared when Anastasia ran in this time. "Mother, you won't believe what Cinderella did! She put a mouse on my tea. A big fat mouse, ugly and diseased. She did it on purpose!"

Lady Tremaine cocked an eyebrow, "Did she? Cinderella?" she called.

Cinderella walked in, her shoulders locked, although to her credit she appeared ready to accept a punishment. "Stepmother, I wouldn't put a mouse on Anastasia's tray, really."

"Then what was the mouse doing there?" she asked. "And how did it get there?"

"I don't know." she lowered her head, knowing she wasn't going to be believed. She was used to this.

"But I do know you shouldn't have time to be playing vicious practical jokes. You have far too much to do in the morning, if your lack of proper feedings is any indication." she was grasping at straws. But she needed to act as though she believed Cinderella, and pointing out her underfed condition was easy enough. Now that she thought about it, Cinderella was a lot thinner than she really ought to be. How can she possibly do all the chores she does in that condition? If she wanted decent service out of her, that would have to change in truth. And maybe if she was plumper she would not be as attractive. "I do not believe you put it there on purpose. However, I want more mouse traps put down immediately. If they are smart enough to climb under teacups, they are certainly a menace. Wouldn't you agree, Anastasia?"

Anastasia was as shocked as Cinderella at Tremaine's judgment of the situation but nodded, "Yes Mother. Get rid of them at once Cinderella! Maybe if you weren't such a sloppy cleaner we wouldn't have any rodents!" she stomped out of the room. At least she still got a bard in.

But Cinderella didn't seem to notice it as she studied her stepmother. "Stepmother, may I ask, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes dear. Now, get back to work, and that includes eating a decent breakfast, understand? I don't need you fainting from malnutrition, who would do the cleaning then?" she stated. "And from now on, you will take regular meals with us. I want to be sure that you are getting proper sustenance."

Cinderella nodded in response, unable to say anything, and left.

Lady Tremaine smirked to herself. It had begun. She would have to see this thing through to the end. Acting nice to that little hussy would be like gouging her own eye out, but if it meant wealth and fame for her family, then it was worth it. She would win.

AN: BEFORE you go saying that Lady Tremaine is major OOC, that's the idea. I know she's out of character, it is going to get worse. But we all know she hasn't really had a change of heart, at least not yet, she's just using Cinderella's naïveté to her advantage.

Next chapter: Cinderella's POV, the Invitation.


End file.
